


Prayer

by justsleepwalkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsleepwalkin/pseuds/justsleepwalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his last moments, Castiel prayed to his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Initially this was speculating before "The Born-Again Identity", but obviously it's AU now. 
> 
> Blarg, I haven't written anything in awhile. Need to keep trying to remedy that.

Maybe others would see it as a punishment: the lack of memories, faded behind barriers that were stronger than anything Death could create.

But no, in his last moments, Castiel prayed to his father. Prayed for the life that he grew to want, that he had been shaped into. A soldier, devote to the path written, growing into something _more_. It was... a selfish wish, after all that he had done, after how ashamed he was of the darkness that had clenched over his grace, driving him to make things _better_ and instead stumbling through the opposite. 

So yes, it was selfish, but when you're dying, how do you control such things? All Castiel wanted was a chance, a real chance, to remain side by side with the Winchesters. He loved his family – he _did_ – but Castiel knew now that he could do nothing for them, and maybe, with this small, tormented family, with these two brothers... maybe Castiel could finally find what he was looking for. Start fresh.


End file.
